


占有的欲望

by yizhibukeran



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhibukeran/pseuds/yizhibukeran
Summary: 濑名泉和游木真的纯肉文，有迷奸情节，作者为了自我满足的一篇文。
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 4





	占有的欲望

**Author's Note:**

> 有迷奸情节，介意请绕路

濑名泉看着熟睡的游木真，露出兴奋的笑容。泉对于小真的执念已经疯魔了，用了很多手段，不管是囚禁还是威逼利诱，他的小真真眼里始终充满倔强，反抗着他。看着小真离自己越来越远，泉陷入极大的恐慌，他捂着脑袋小声呢喃着，不可以不可以，小真他是我的，他怎么可能远离我。

终于他下定了决心，要彻底占有他的真，从内到外，让这个人完全属于自己。于是泉把真约出来，假意道歉，表示自己就此放弃对他的掌控，他可爱的小真果然放下了防备，喝下了他早就放好安眠药的饮料。

泉用他修长的手指抚摸着小真的脸颊，取下他的黑框眼镜，轻抚他的脸，触摸到嘴唇时，忍不住用手指摩挲柔嫩的唇瓣，再把手指伸进去搅动粉色的小舌头。泉脸上露出兴奋的红晕，他再也忍不住，亲住小真的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，不停搅动，小真的唇角不受控制地流出亲吻后的爱液。

离开小真的嘴唇，泉粗暴地解开自己衬衫的扣子，撩起小真的衣服，吮吸他胸口粉嫩的乳头，同时用手解开小真的皮带，伸进他深色的内裤里套弄。嘴唇慢慢往下舔，舔舐粉嫩的肉棒，含住蛋蛋不停吮吸。

小真虽然仍在昏迷中，但是脸上却爬上了情欲的红晕，不久就在泉的套弄和舔舐下射了出来。泉吐出小真射出来的精液，抹在粉嫩的小穴里，小穴温暖又紧致，泉的性器已经兴奋到把内裤全都弄湿，但是为了不让他的宝贝受伤，泉耐心地扩张着，一直到顺利进入三根，泉才脱下自己的内裤，粗大肉棒前端不断地流出兴奋液。

抽出扩张的手指，泉再也忍不住，疯狂亲吻着小真的嘴唇，把肉棒插进了炙热的小穴里，刚进去差点射了出来，但是他忍住了，慢慢开始抽插。我终于占有你了，小真，你终于变成我人了。泉的理智被占有的快感淹没，抽插的速度越来越快，疯狂吮吸撕咬着小真的嘴唇，房间里一片淫乱的水声。也许是药效不够强，小真在这片疼痛中慢慢清醒过来，颤抖着喊着，“泉，你在做什么，啊……快…拔出来”

“你觉得我在做什么，小真，你的男人在操你，你只需要好好享受就好。”

“不要！啊…啊…”在泉大力的操弄下，小真不受控制地发出呻吟。泉两手玩弄起小真的乳头，全身被玩弄的快感瞬间覆盖了小真的所有感官，  
“啊…啊…啊…泉，不要…”

“叫哥哥，小真以前都会叫我哥哥，再叫我一次好不好？”

真在一波一波的快感下羞耻地开口：“哥哥，不要…”

“小真，你让哥哥多插插你好不好，会很舒服的，嗯啊…”泉边说着一个猛地挺进停了下来。突然停止的抽插，让快要再次高潮的小真难受极了。

“小真，你想要对不对，只要你求求哥哥，哥哥你马上满足你。”

小真此刻想要被操弄的欲望格外强烈，终于失去理智开始请求：“哥哥，不要停下来，小真还想要更多……”

“好，哥哥满足你”泉又开始了猛力的抽插，让小真被干到说不出话来，只能不停地“啊…啊…啊”。

将近二十分钟，泉终于忍不住，“小真，哥哥要射了，我们一起高潮好不好？”

“求求你不要射在里面，啊…啊！…”随着泉的精液灌注进小真的小穴，小真也再次高潮。看着小真被蹂躏地泥泞不堪地小穴，泉的肉棒飞速地又硬了，就着被精液弄的异常湿滑的小穴，他不顾小真的求饶开始了另一轮抽插……

清晨的阳光照进泉的卧室，泉先醒过来，看着头发柔软凌乱的小真在自己怀里，满足极了，他忍不住又开始亲吻小真被蹂躏地格外红肿的嘴唇。小真在迷迷糊糊中睁开双眼，看见泉在自己眼前，瞬间理智回炉，推开泉扇了他一巴掌。“你混蛋！”

泉被这一掌打懵了一瞬，随即笑出声“小真，你就算你恨我，我也不后悔，不管怎么样我彻底拥有了你，看着你在我怀里呻吟高潮，我觉得我得到了我最想得到的东西。而且，你也有爽到吧，我昨天不知道喝了多少你的精液。”

“住口！”真只觉得又羞耻又气愤，他以为这个人终于改变了，结果却被坑的这么惨。“睡了一觉而已，你以为这样就能拥有我？泉，你还是这么自以为是，我永远都不可能是你的！”小真快速穿好内裤和T恤，抱着剩下的衣服，准备离开，他一秒都不想跟这个变态多待。

“小真 不要走。”泉察觉到他离开的意图，抓住小真的手腕。“放开 ，你这个死变态！”推开挽留他的泉，小真决绝地走出房间，砰地一声关上了门。泉看着空无一物的手心，露出落寞的神情，不，不，小真他一定是我的，不管用什么方法……

泉拿起床边的手机，点开同步到手机的监控录像，小真带着哭腔的叫床声传了出来，他看着录像脸上慢慢浮现兴奋的笑容，“刚刚的眼神真棒，但是小真，你还是太单纯了，你只能注定是我的。”

泉慢慢穿上衣服，走出房间，合上了房门，只要再一步，我就能把小真永远拉下来，和我一起坠入堕落的深渊。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完我自我满足的一篇小肉文


End file.
